


Federn, schwarz wie die Nacht

by Cassis_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassis_Angel/pseuds/Cassis_Angel
Summary: Castiel benahm sich schon seit Tagen merkwürdig. Ständig schien er abwesend zu sein und dann noch sein ewiges auftauchen und plötzliches verschwinden. Sein Verhalten machte Dean langsam wirklich wahnsinnig. Doch was steckt hinter Castiels komischen verhalten und was passiert wenn Dean ihn darauf anspricht und ihm helfen will?





	

Castiel benahm sich schon seit Tagen merkwürdig. Ständig schien er abwesend zu sein, sein ewiges Vor-sich-hin-Gestarre konnte einen wirklich den letzten Nerv rauben. Nicht, dass er das nicht schon früher getan hatte, aber in letzter Zeit wurde es wirklich unheimlich. An manchen Tagen war es so schlimm, dass man ihn dreimal ansprechen musste, bevor man zu ihm durch kam. Und dann starrte er einen an als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Dean machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen um den Engel. Hinzu kam noch, dass er, immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, anfing unruhig hin und her zu rutschen. Es war kaum noch auszuhalten!

Dean hatte sich schon lange vorgenommen, Castiel darauf anzusprechen, aber bisher hatte er noch nicht den Mut dafür gefunden. Ebenfalls ungewöhnlich war es, dass Castiel seitdem auch öfter bei ihnen war und doch zwischendurch einfach mal verschwand.

Heute war wieder so ein Tag, Castiel war die ganze Zeit über bei den beiden Brüdern gewesen und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden. Dean sah seinen jüngeren Bruder fragend an, doch dieser konnte nur mit einem Schulterzucken antworten. Dean reichte es. Er nahm sich fest vor, dass er, sobald der Engel wieder auftauchte, ihn zur Rede stellen würde. So ging es einfach nicht weiter, er machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Castiel benahm sich sonst nicht so komisch, es musste einfach etwas hinter seinem Verhalten stecken.

Seit Castiel wieder verschwunden war, waren schon mehrere Stunden vergangen. Sam hatte sich bereits in sein Zimmer begeben, um sich schlafen zu legen, doch für Dean gab es keine Ruhe. Er wanderte schon seit einer Ewigkeit in seinem Zimmer umher und wusste nicht mehr, wann er damit begonnen hatte. Er konnte kaum den Moment abwarten, an dem sich endlich Castiel wieder blicken lassen würde. Er hatte ein gewaltiges Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen. Wenn Castiel Probleme hatte, dann sollte er gefälligst zu seinen Freunden kommen!

Dean fuhr sich erschöpft durch die Haare. Auf einmal ertönte das bekannte Flattern von Flügeln hinter ihm. „Hallo, Dean.“

Dean fuhr herum und fixierte Castiels Augen. Sie sahen erschöpft aus und auch die sonst so leuchtende Farbe, die ihm strahlender als der schönste Himmel erschien, schien heute blasser zu sein. Sein Blick glitt weiter über den Engel; seine Haare waren noch viel chaotischer als üblich und auch sonst schien Castiel nicht in sehr guter Verfassung zu sein.

Sofort stieg Deans Sorge ins Unermessliche. Instinktiv kam er näher auf den Engel zu und hob eine Hand, um ihn zu berühren, die er jedoch sofort wieder sinken ließ.

„Cas, was ist los?“

Dean wollte ihn nicht drängen, aber dennoch wollte er endlich Klarheit, denn so ging es nicht weiter. Der Krieger Gottes sah von Tag zu Tag schlechter aus; warum sagte er ihm nicht, was mit ihm los war? Vertraute er ihm so wenig?

Dieser Gedanke stach ihm mitten ins Herz, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz. Hier ging es nicht um ihn, sondern um Castiel. Doch Castiel gab keinen Ton von sich, er schien erneut in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Nun ging Dean doch noch näher zu ihm und berührte seine Schultern. Castiel zuckte augenblicklich zusammen und starte Dean aus müden Augen an.

„Sag mir doch endlich, was mit dir los ist! Du benimmst dich schon seit Tagen so merkwürdig. Ich mache mir Sorgen, okay?“

„Dean...“, kam die gequälte Antwort des Engels und Dean spürte, wie Castiel versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch Dean verstärkte seinen Griff.

Nun hätte Castiel sich wehren und womöglich Dean verletzen müssen, um sich zu befreien, darum bewegte er sich nicht mehr und ließ es über sich ergehen. Dean sah an Castiels Gesicht, dass ihm das alles unangenehm war, deswegen lockerte er seinen Griff ein wenig, ließ aber dennoch nicht komplett los.

„Hör mir mit deinem 'Dean' auf...“

Dean zuckte leicht zusammen, da seine Worte schroffer herüber kamen als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Darum fügte er schnell hinzu: „Hör zu, ich will dir doch nur helfen!“

Castiel ließ den Blick gen Boden wandern, wobei seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war. „Das willst du nicht.“

Dean sah Castiel perplex an. Wie um alles in der Welt kam Castiel darauf, dass er ihm nicht helfen wollte?

„Ich bin dein Freund! Warum sollte ich dir nicht helfen wollen?“

Dean ließ Castiels Schultern nun komplett los und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. Er fühlte sich auf einmal genau so erschöpft wie Castiel aussah.

„Hast du wirklich so eine schlechte Meinung von mir? Hab ich dir nicht oft genug bewiesen, dass du mir wichtig bist? Dass du mein bester Freund bist, meine Familie?“

Dean starrte in die traurigen Augen seines Gegenübers und meinte seine eigenen darin erkennen zu können.

„So ist es nicht...“

„Wie ist es dann?“

Dean konnte das alles nicht fassen. Er dachte, er hätte schon so viel mit ihm durchgemacht, dass sie sich mittlerweile blind vertrauen konnten, doch anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Dean...“

Castiel begann sich erneut unruhig zu bewegen. Er ließ seine Schultern kreisen, Dean nahm das alles stumm wahr. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Castiel schon wieder so vor ihm stand und dennoch nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte.

Auf einmal segelte eine einzige Feder dem Boden entgegen.

Castiel versteifte sich und seine Augen waren vor Schock geweitet. Dean betrachtete die wunderschöne Feder, wie sie sachte in der Luft wiegte.

Zuerst wunderte Dean sich, woher die Feder stammen konnte, doch ein Blick in Castiels geweitete Augen reichte ihm als Antwort. Dean bückte sich und hob die Feder vorsichtig auf. Er betrachtete sie und drehte sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen Finger als könnte sie jeden Moment in sich zusammenfallen. Sachte fuhr er mit einem Finger die Feder entlang. Sie war weich und wunderschön und schien im Licht des Zimmers zu schimmern. Sie sah aus als wäre das tiefe Schwarz von feinen Goldfäden durchzogen.

„Sie ist wunderschön“, rutschte es Dean heraus und sein Blick wanderte zu Castiels Augen. Seine Schockstarre schien etwas nachzulassen. „Ist das deine?“

Dean wusste bereits die Antwort, aber dennoch wollte er sie aus seinem Mund hören. Castiel ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Boden wandern, seine Antwort wurde durch seinen hektischen Atem fast verschluckt.

„Ja.“

„Du verlierst Federn...“, war Deans Schlussfolgerung und noch immer fuhr er vorsichtig über die Feder. „Ist es das, was dir zu schaffen macht?“

Von Castiel kam nur ein unmerkliches Nicken. Deans Sorge steigerte sich noch weiter. War Castiel etwa krank? Aber warum war ihm das alles so unangenehm? Er hatte Sam und ihm doch auch immer geholfen, wenn sie krank gewesen waren.

Dean sah Castiel besorgt an und das angsterfüllte Zittern in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht unterdrücken. „Bist du krank?“

Castiels Blick hob sich wieder, nun sah er ihn aus traurigen Augen an. „So ist-“

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Dean fuhr ihm unsanft dazwischen. „Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass es so nicht ist! Sag mir doch einfach, wie es ist!“

Castiel schien innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen. Die Sekunden, die verstrichen, kamen Dean wie Stunden vor, doch wollte er ihm Zeit lassen, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Letztendlich öffnete sich sein Mund, doch er schloss ihn wieder. Weitere Sekunden verstrichen, bis er seinen Mund erneut öffnete, wobei er begann erneut unruhig hin und her zu wippen. Aufgeregt rieb er sich über den Nacken.

„Es ist kompliziert.“

Dean sah, dass es Castiel anscheinend sehr schwer fiel. Er kam erneut auf ihn zu und berührte sachte seine Schulter, dabei berührte er auch das Schulterblatt des Engels. Dean sah, wie Castiel eine Gänsehaut bekam, seine feinen Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Dean konnte nichts anderes tun als Castiel mit seinen grünen Augen auffordernd zu mustern. Saphirblau verschmolz mit Smaragdgrün.

Jeder versank für eine Ewigkeit in den Augen des anderen, doch ließ Castiel seinen Blick als erster wieder sinken; aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien er heute Deans Blick nicht standhalten zu können.

Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. „Ja, ich verliere Federn. Aber nicht weil ich krank bin. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich.“

Dean wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung, die nicht folgte. Nun legte er auch seine zweite Hand auf die andere Schulter des Engels.

„Was ist dann mit dir los? Bitte sag es mir! Ich komme fast um vor Sorge!“

Erneut trafen sich blaue und grüne Augen und nun schien Castiel genug Mut gesammelt zu haben, um Dean die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Engel verlieren Feldern, genau wie Vögel, nur nicht so häufig. Auch wir müssen unsere Federn erneuern.“

Dean sah ihm noch immer in die Augen. Er wollte Castiel das Gefühl geben, dass er für ihn da war, egal worum es ging.

„Es kostet uns viel Kraft und wir sind zu der Zeit sehr verwundbar. Normalerweise ziehen wir uns dann in den Himmel zurück, dort sind wir sicher und nicht allein, wir bekommen Hilfe von unseren Geschwistern.“ Castiel machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. „Doch nun bin ich vom Himmel ausgeschlossen, ich kann nicht zu ihnen. Es ist nicht so einfach, wenn...“

Erneut brach er den Satz ab. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, ihn zu beenden. Doch Dean konnte sich vorstellen, wie er enden sollte. Dean drücke leicht Castiels Schultern und strich anschließend vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen darüber.

„Du bist hier sicher bei mir. Hier wird dir keiner etwas tun. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir helfen. Egal was ich tun muss.“

Bei Deans Worten schien sich der Engel zunächst einmal zu beruhigen, doch als Dean den letzten Satz aussprach, versteifte er sich sofort wieder und sah Dean aus vor Schock geweiteten Augen an „Dean, du weißt nicht, was du da sagst.“

Castiel schien wirklich sehr geschockt zu sein, doch Dean verstand nicht warum. Was hatte er so Schlimmes gesagt? Fragend sah Dean den Engel an.

„Natürlich! Ich will meinem besten Freund helfen, ist das so schlimm?“

Dean verstand noch immer nicht, was daran so schlimm war. Castiel schien erneut mit sich zu hadern, ob er ihm eine Antwort geben sollte oder nicht, doch letztendlich schien er sich dazu durchringen zu können.

„Ich weiß, es ist nur... Es ist eine sehr intime Sache, die Flügel eines Engels zu berühren. Es gehört viel Vertrauen dazu und...“

Erneut verstummte er. Dean versuchte die Informationen in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten. Er spürte, dass es dem Engel sehr unangenehm war, und auch Dean hatte immer eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen gewahrt, doch was war er für ein Freund, wenn er ihn nun im Stich ließ?

„Wir haben bisher alles zusammen geschafft! Vertrau mir, auch das werden wir schaffen, gemeinsam.“ Ein zaghaftes Nicken folgte auf Deans Aussage, doch kamen noch immer keine Worte aus dem Mund des Engels, also sprach Dean einfach weiter. „Was muss ich tun? Sag es mir einfach.“

Castiel seufzte leise und trat einen Schritt von Dean weg. Dieser befürchtete schon, dass Castiel es sich anders überlegt hatte, doch Castiel begann seinen Trenchcoat von seinen Schultern zu streifen.

Deans Augen weiteten sich, aber er sagte nichts, denn er wollte seinen Freund nicht verschrecken.

„Schließ die Tür.“

Dean tat wie ihm geheißen. Als er sich wieder zu Castiel drehte, erschrak er. Castiel stand mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihm. Zwar hatte er ihm den Rücken zugewandt, aber dennoch reichte es, um Dean einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunter zu jagen. Er befahl sich zur Ruhe und blickte auf den Boden, zu seinem Schock lagen dort bereits etliche Federn verstreut. Die wieder aufkommende Sorge verdrängte sofort die Hitze aus seinem Körper. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, all die schönen Federn auf dem Boden zu sehen, sie gehörten dort nicht hin.

In dem Moment, in dem Dean einen Schritt auf Castiel zu ging, drehte sich der Engel zu ihm um. Dean konnte nicht anders, er starrte direkt auf den Oberkörper von Castiel. Er hatte ihn noch nie oben ohne gesehen und er schämte sich dafür, aber es gefiel ihm, was er vor sich sah.  
Als Dean spürte, dass Castiel ihn fragend ansah, räusperte er sich und fuhr sich unwohl durch die Haare. „Und nun?“

Dean versuchte sich seine ansteigende Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch fiel ihm das wirklich schwer, wo Castiel ihn doch bis zu seiner Seele zu durchdringen schien.

„Geh bitte einen Schritt zurück, ich werde jetzt meine Flügel erscheinen lassen.“

Doch zunächst geschah nichts. Dean ging noch weitere Schritte zurück, doch noch immer geschah nichts. Dean hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob das noch etwas wurde, als Castiel leise seufzte und aus dem Nichts ein Grollen ertönte. Die gesamte Luft schien unter Spannung zu stehen. Es donnerte und blitzte, außerdem schien die Luft zu knistern. Aus der Lampe sprühten Funken und Dean zog reflexartig den Kopf ein. Es war so wie damals in der Scheune.

Gefesselt ließ er Castiel nicht aus den Augen. Hinter Castiel erschienen gewaltige Schatten seiner Flügel, sie reichten von einer Seite des Zimmers zur anderen. Sie schienen kaum hinein zu passen und das obwohl sie noch nicht einmal zur voller Größe ausgestreckt waren. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es einen schöneren Anblick auf Erden gab, doch wurde er eines Besseren belehrt.

Plötzlich begann die Luft um Castiel herum zu verschwimmen und Stück für Stück wurden seine wirklichen Schwingen sichtbar.

Dean erstarrte. Er hatte noch nie zuvor seine wahren Flügel gesehen. Sie waren groß und mächtig.

Dieser Anblick hatte etwas Andächtiges und Beeindruckendes. Sie waren schwarz mit leichtem Goldschimmer wie zuvor auch die einzelne Feder. Dean lief ein Schauer den Rücken herunter; wie Castiel so da stand mit freiem Oberkörper und seinen wunderschönen Flügeln.

Die gesamte Zeit über hatte Castiel den Kopf gesenkt, doch als er ihn wieder hob, sah er Dean direkt aus seinen blauen Augen an. Dean bekam bei diesem Anblick eine Gänsehaut. Castiel stand vor ihm, wunderschön, schöner als jeder Engel hätte sein können!  
Begierig sog er den Anblick in sich auf, er sollte sich in seine Netzhaut brennen, denn er wollte nie wieder etwas anders sehen. Kurz kam Dean der Gedanke, dass so zu denken nicht typisch für ihn war, doch dafür war kein Platz in seinem Kopf.

Vorsichtig kam er auf Castiel zu und erneut wich er seinem Blick aus. Als Dean nah genug vor Castiel stand, dass er nur noch seinen Arm ausstrecken musste, um seine Hand in die herrlich weichen Federn stecken zu können, hielt er kurz inne. Sein Verlangen war unheimlich stark, aber er wollte Castiels Einwilligung.

„Darf ich?“, entkam ein leises Flüstern Deans Mund.

Castiel drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, dennoch nickte er zaghaft. Dean überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihm und Castiels Flügeln. Vorsichtig strich er über die obersten Federn und er nahm sofort wahr, dass sich die Federn unter seiner Haut aufplusterten. Für Dean schien es so als würden kleine Stromstöße von seinen Fingern aus durch seinen Körper laufen. Mutiger fuhr er durch die schwarzen Federn und es war wie der Himmel auf Erden. Ja, so musste sich der Himmel anfühlen, sein ganz persönlicher Himmel.

Dean fuhr bis zur Spitze der Flügel und schritt um Castiel herum. Castiel hatte sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr bewegt, außerdem schien er sogar kaum noch zu atmen.

Als Dean an Castiels Rückseite stand, fuhr er noch immer durch die Federn. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass einige der Federn lose zu sein schienen oder zumindest schief hingen. Sie saßen nicht so wie sie eigentlich sollten. Eine fiel Dean am stärksten auf, sie stand förmlich ab. Behutsam strich er sich bis zu dieser vor und zu seiner Verwunderung vernahm er ein leises Seufzen, das eindeutig von Castiel stammte.

Dean nahm seine zweite Hand dazu und fuhr über den anderen Flügel. Als er allerdings mit der ersten Hand an der Feder ankam, zupfte er sanft an ihr und ohne große Mühe löste sie sich von den restlichen. Dean konnte förmlich sehen, wie durch Castiel ein Schauer lief. Er ließ ihn erzittern und erneut entrann dem Engel ein Seufzer, was schon leicht ins Stöhnen überging. Dean sammelte noch mehr Mut und zupfte an der nächsten losen Feder, während er mit seiner zweiten Hand immer wieder vorsichtig über die Federn strich. Erneut erschauderte Castiel unter seinen Fingern.

Dean konnte nicht anders und machte weiter, immer wieder strich er durch die Federn und entfernte jede, die aus der Reihe stand. Ihm tat es im Herzen weh, all die schönen Federn den Boden entgegen segeln zu sehen.

„Dean“, kam es irgendwann von dem Engel und Dean hielt sofort inne. Er hatte Angst dem Engel wehgetan zu haben, doch entwich ihm erneut ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. „Hör bitte nicht auf!“

Dean grinste ein wenig, da er seinen Engel noch nie so entspannt gesehen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er Panik bekommen müssen, da ein Mann seinetwegen stöhnte, doch störte es ihn wenig, schließlich war es Castiel. Außerdem war es zur Abwechslung mal lustig zu sehen, wie er nicht mit dem Stock im Arsch herumlief. Und wenn Dean nur einmal ehrlich zu sich selbst gewesen wäre, hätte er sich auch eingestehen müssen, dass er dieses Geräusch sogar liebte.

Schon bald waren an Castiels Rückseite alle sich lösenden Federn entfernt und seine prächtigen Schwingen erstrahlten förmlich. Noch immer durch die Federn streichend ging er erneut um Castiel herum, um sich nun der anderen Seite zu widmen. Dean zupfte an einer Feder und Castiel zuckte unter seiner Berührung zusammen. Jede einzelne Feder forderte ihren Tribut.

Als Dean sich immer näher an Castiel stellte, um die losen Federn direkt am Ansatz zu entfernen, sah er, dass Castiel die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine Atmung ging stoßweise und es lag ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen. Dean genoss den Anblick, den Castiel ihm bot. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Castiel seinetwegen so neben sich war.

In Dean machte sich der Gedanke breit, dass er nicht wollte, dass Castiel seinetwegen bloß seufzte und leicht stöhnte. Nein, er sollte seinetwegen vor Lust aufschreien und sich unter ihm winden.

Doch wollte er sein Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen und verdrängte diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes; dort wo er die ganze Zeit schon die Gefühle für Castiel verdrängte. Doch als Dean schließlich genau vor Castiel stand und sich vorsichtig nach vorne lehnte, um eine der Federn zu erreichen, spürte er es. Es war ganz deutlich und nicht zu ignorieren.

Castiel war erregt.

Dean sah nach unten, wobei Castiels schneller Atem an seinen Lippen kitzelte. Dean konnte es nicht fassen. Aber war es die Folge des Umstandes oder war es Dean selbst, der ihn so reagieren ließ?

Deans Blick hob sich und er sah direkt in Castiels strahlend blaue Augen. Es war keine Spur mehr von dem grauen Schleier zu erkennen, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ihr Leuchten war noch nie so dermaßen intensiv gewesen!

Castiels Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Sie waren sich so unheimlich nah. Dean kam es so vor, als würden sie den Atem des jeweils anderen teilen und er liebte das Gefühl. Castiel öffnete langsam den Mund, wahrscheinlich, um sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen, doch war Dean schneller.

Er legte seinen Finger auf Castiels Lippen und gab ihm somit zu verstehen, dass er nicht reden sollte. Castiel verstand es und nur ein leises Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen.

Dean fuhr sachte über die Unterlippe des Engels und das Zittern verstärkte sich. Castiel hielt den Atem nun völlig an, es schien ihm eine Menge Kraft zu kosten, so zu bleiben wie er war. Dean kam immer näher, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich bereits, doch hielt er kurz inne. Er wollte Castiel die Möglichkeit geben, sich zurückzuziehen, die ganze Sache zu beenden, bevor überhaupt etwas passiert war. Doch nichts geschah, deswegen schloss Dean die Augen und überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war es wie eine Explosion. Vor seinem geistigen Auge tanzten lauter Sterne und noch nie hatte sich etwas in seinem Leben derart gut und richtig angefühlt. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und Castiel bewegte sich im Gleichklang mit seinen Lippen und es schien als wären sie nur für diesen einen Zweck gemacht worden.

Castiel seufzte leicht in den Kuss und Dean nahm es als Chance, seine Zunge in die heiße Mundhöhle des Engels gleiten zu lassen. Castiel lernte sehr schnell und schon bald fochten sie einen heißen Kampf aus, den keiner gewann. Immer wieder strich Dean über die weichen Federn und jede noch so kleine Berührung schien Castiels Lust ins Unermessliche zu steigern. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und schon bald spürte auch Dean, dass es in seiner Hose enger wurde. Er ignoriere das unbändige Verlangen, da er Castiel nicht verschrecken wollte, schließlich war er noch so unerfahren, doch als Castiel sich noch enger an Dean drückte, sodass ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben, entkam auch Dean ein heiseres Stöhnen. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen.

Er brauchte Castiel. Noch nie war ihm das so dermaßen bewusst geworden, wie in diesem Moment.

In einer fließenden Bewegung drückte er Castiel gegen die Wand, wobei nun auch die letzten losen Federn den Boden entgegen segelten. Beide waren so sehr in ihrem Kuss versunken, dass sie gar nicht wahrnahmen, dass sie sich gegenseitig die Kleidung auszogen. Erst als Dean Castiels Hand auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, bemerkte er, dass auch er oben nichts mehr trug.

Immer wieder fuhr Castiel über Deans entblößten Oberkörper und bald lagen Deans Hände auch auf Castiels Brust. Sich immer noch küssend rieben sie ihre Männlichkeiten aneinander. Dean zischte scharf, als Castiel ein Bein um Deans Hüfte schlang und somit ihre Mitten noch stärker aneinander rieben. Dean hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte Castiel und zwar jetzt!

Dean ließ seine Hand abwärts gleiten und umschloss somit Castiels Po. Mit einem Ruck hob er ihn hoch und wandte sich seinem Bett zu. In nur wenigen Schritten hatte er das Bett erreicht, wobei ein paar Gegenstände zu Bruch gingen. Er hatte nicht an Castiels mächtige Schwingen gedacht, doch das war ihm im Moment ziemlich egal. Behutsam legte Dean Castiel auf sein Bett, dabei mussten sie sich kurz voneinander lösen, was der Engel nur mit einem leisen Knurren quittiere. Sofort stieg Dean über den Engel, sodass er nun über ihm lag. Die Flügel ragten weit über das massive Doppelbett heraus und er war froh, so ein großes Zimmer zu besitzen.

Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Castiel strich zärtlich über Deans Rücken, fuhr immer wieder rauf und runter. Dean begann sich inzwischen von Castiels Mund zu seinem Kinn zu küssen und hinterließ eine heiße, feuchte Spur. Castiel reckte sein Kinn weiter nach oben, sodass Dean mehr Platz hatte.

Castiels Stöhnen wurde immer hemmungsloser und als Dean an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte, konnte er nicht anders, er musste einfach seinen Namen stöhnen. „Dean...“

Dieser grinste und leckte einmal über die gesamte Ohrmuschel. Der sonst so starke Krieger Gottes begann sich unter Dean zu winden und als er auch noch dessen raue und tiefe Stimme an seinem Ohr vernahm, brach alles aus ihm heraus.

„Ich will, dass du mit meinem Namen auf deinen Lippen kommst! Ich will dich und das schon so lange.“

Castiel konnte es nicht glauben. Dean wollte ihn und nach seinen Worten zu urteilen nicht erst seit heute. Castiel war überwältigt, all diese neuen Empfindungen waren mehr als er im Moment verarbeiten konnte. Für Dean war er zu allem bereit, er würde alles für ihn tun und er selbst wollte es nicht weniger. Er würde für Dean alles geben, sein Leben, seine Liebe und nun auch seine Unschuld, doch es war ihm egal, er würde Dean einfach alles geben!

Dean küsste sich nun immer tiefer, bis hin zu Castiels Brustwarze. Leicht leckte er über diese und begann sie mit seinen Zähnen zu reizen. Er wollte dem Engel erneut ein Stöhnen entlocken, was dieser auch bereitwillig von sich gab. Nachdem sich Dean ausführlich auch der zweiten gewidmet hatte, küsste er sich erneut weiter nach unten, wobei sich Castiels Hände in seine dunkelblonden Haare krallten. Dean leckte mit seiner Zunge knapp oberhalb der Hose entlang und Castiel reckte sich leicht Dean entgegen, er schien sich kaum noch beherrschen zu können.

Dean erging es nicht anders. Er wollte endlich tief in die heiße Enge des Engels eindringen, denn er war mehr als bereit dazu. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er den Knopf der Hose und zog sie kurzerhand samt Shorts von Castiels Hüften. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren. Als die kühle Luft Castiels erregtes Glied berührte, ließ es ihn zusammenzucken.

Dean leckte sich über die Lippen. Er wollte Castiels erstes Mal unbeschreiblich schön machen, dafür würde er sich auch zurück nehmen, auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer fiel.

Nachdem er Castiel und schließlich sich selbst von den Hosen und Shorts befreit hatte, näherte er sich Castiels Mitte. Er hatte noch nie ein anderes männliches Glied berührt, doch würde er das auch schaffen. Für Castiel. Für ihn würde er alles schaffen.

Dean atmete einmal tief durch und ließ seinen Kopf weiter nach unten sinken, dabei hinterließ er mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf Castiels Glied. Dieser sog nur scharf die Luft ein und krallte sich mit den Händen im Laken fest. Erneut fuhr Dean mit seiner Zunge an Castiels Männlichkeit entlang und dieses Mal wurde er mit einem heiseren Stöhnen belohnt. Als nächstes nahm Dean Castiels Spitze in den Mund und saugte sachte daran. Castiel wand sich unter ihm, sodass Dean seine Hände zur Hilfe nehmen musste, um Castiels Hüften ruhig zu halten. Castiel stöhnte immer wieder Deans Namen, doch je länger und tiefer er Castiels Glied in den Mund nahm, desto unverständlicher wurde Deans Name. Das Glied wurde noch härter und Dean spürte, dass Castiel nicht mehr lange brauchen würde; dazu war er schon zu sehr zu einem sich windenden Nervenbündel geworden.

Schließlich zog Dean sich zurück, was ihm zugleich ein frustriertes Stöhnen einbrachte, doch wollte er nicht, dass es jetzt schon vorbei war. Viel zu lange hatte er schon auf diesen einen Moment gewartet, auch wenn er sich das nie eingestanden hatte.

Sofort versiegelte er Castiels Lippen mit seinen, woraufhin Castiel sofort den Kuss erwiderte. Sich noch immer windend spreizte Castiel seine Beine und Dean rutschte unerwartet zwischen sie. Als sich nun ihre beiden Glieder dermaßen stark berührten, entkam Dean ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er sah, wie Castiel grinste und ihn noch näher an sich drückte. Nun war es Castiel, der über Deans Ohrmuschel leckte und etwas sagte, das Dean ihm nie zugetraut hätte.

„Nimm mich, Dean! Ich will dich tief in mir spüren und ich verspreche dir, ich werde deinen Namen schreien, wenn ich komme.“

Dean traute seinen Ohren kaum, doch schien es seinem Schwanz sehr zu gefallen, denn binnen weniger Sekunden wurde er noch um einiges härter. Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen und jeder versank in den Tiefen des jeweils anderen. Blind tastete Dean nach seinem Nachtschrank, doch zunächst schien er nichts außer Federn zu finden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fand er das, was er gesucht hatte. Da er für einsame Stunden immer Gleitgel dabei hatte, konnte er diese auch sogleich ertasten.

Er löste sich noch einmal kurz von Castiel und versuchte in seinen Augen irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt dafür zu finden, dass er es doch nicht wollte, doch bis auf tiefe Zuneigung und Vertrauen konnte er nichts in den strahlend blauen Augen ausmachen, also verschloss er erneut die Lippen des Engels mit seinen und befeuchtete seine Finger mit dem kühlen Gel. Zuerst wärmte er es leicht in seiner Hand auf, doch letztendlich intensivierte er den Kuss, um Castiel vom folgenden abzulenken.

Dean ließ seine Hand zwischen sie gleiten und begann behutsam Castiels Eingang zu massieren. Noch schien es Castiel nicht zu stören, also begann er vorsichtig mit einem ersten Finger in ihn zu gleiten. Auch das schien ihm keine große Beherrschung abzuverlangen, also fing er an seinen Finger vorsichtig in ihm zu bewegen. Doch als er einen zweiten dazu nahm, zuckte Castiel kurz unter ihm zusammen. Dean wollte ihm nicht weh tun, deswegen hielt er kurz inne und intensivierte den Kuss noch mehr. Ebenfalls begann er mit seiner noch freien Hand über Castiels Oberkörper zu streichen und spielte letztendlich mit seiner Brustwarze. Das entlockte ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen und er begann augenblicklich sich wieder zu entspannen.  
Dean begann von neuem seine Finger in ihm zu bewegen und dieses Mal schien es ihn nicht zu stören. Behutsam begann er Castiel zu weiten und schließlich führte er noch einen dritten Finger ein. Dean ließ seine Finger immer wieder in Castiels Enge eintauchen und bereitete ihn somit auf das Kommende vor.

Schließlich zog Dean seine Finger wieder zurück und nahm erneut die Tube mit dem Gleitgel, doch Castiel nahm ihm diese mit einem tiefen Blick in die grünen Augen ab. Er drückte sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Hand und begann Deans Glied einzuschmieren. Dean begann zu keuchen, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, wie Castiel ihn dort berührte. Dean spürte, wie er immer härter wurde. Behutsam nahm er Castiels Hand von seinem Glied und verschränkte ihre Finger neben seinem Kopf. Danach griff Dean zwischen sich und platzierte sich neu. Er setzte sein Glied an Castiels Eingang und unter weiteren Küssen drang er Stück für Stück in ihn ein.

Als er spürte, dass Castiel erneut begann sich unter ihm zu verspannen, küsste er ihn wieder und griff mit der noch freien Hand in seine Federn. Es ließ Castiel tief stöhnen und augenblicklich war er wieder entspannt. Dean drang noch tiefer in ihn ein und als er sich komplett in Castiel versenkt hatte, konnte er nicht anders. Ein tiefes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle, gefolgt von unvollständigen Sätzen.

„Cas, so gut... oh Gott!“

Dean traute sich dennoch nicht, sich bereits zu bewegen. Er wollte dem Engel Zeit geben, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Doch als Castiel erneut Deans Namen stöhnte, nahm er es als Anlass, sich vorsichtig in ihm zu bewegen. Das Gefühl war unvorstellbar schön, er wusste nicht wann und ob er jemals so etwas Atemberaubendes gespürt hatte. Er glaubte nicht.

Unter den kräftiger werdenden Stößen wand sich der Engel immer wieder, doch schienen sie schon bald einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden zu haben. Dean änderte den Winkel, woraufhin Castiel aufschrie und sich in Deans Rücken krallte. Er wusste, dass er ganz sicher Kratzer davontragen würde, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Dean hatte anscheinend den einen bestimmten Punkt in Castiel gefunden, der ihn nur noch Sterne sehen ließ.

Immer wieder traf Dean diesen Punkt und Castiels Atmung schien zu einem ständigen Keuchen zu werden. Dean spürte, dass Castiel nicht mehr lange brauchen würde, und auch er selbst war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Die eine Hand ließ er in den weichen Federn des Engels vergraben, doch die andere glitt zwischen ihre verschwitzten Körper, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie gesucht hatte. Behutsam begann Dean Castiels Glied zu pumpen, doch erhöhte er schon bald sein Tempo und glich es dem stetigen Rhythmus der Stöße an.

Dean küsste den Engel noch einmal und griff fester in die schwarzen Federn. Alles schien sich augenblicklich in Castiel anzuspannen und mit einem lauten, gestöhnten „Dean“ ergoss sich der Engel zwischen ihre Körper.

Das hatte zur Folge, dass Castiel sich um Dean herum so stark verkrampfte, dass auch Dean augenblicklich mit Castiels Namen auf den Lippen kam.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf Castiels Körper fallen und dieser fuhr seitlich über Deans Rücken. Dean hingegen fuhr noch immer durch Castiels Flügeln und spielte mit seinen Federn. Sie schienen ihn magisch anzuziehen.

Dean war zutiefst entspannt. Er zog sich noch aus Castiel zurück, was ihn erneut erschaudern ließ, und legte sich dann wieder auf Castiels Brust. Er war unheimlich glücklich und ein Blick in die strahlend blauen Augen Castiels zeigten ihm, dass es dem Engel nicht anders ging. Dean reckte sich kurz und verschloss erneut die Lippen des Engels mit seinen. Der Kuss war zärtlich und drückte mehr aus als irgendwelche Worte je hätten sagen können. Auch Castiel verlor sich in dem Kuss und strich Dean den Rücken hinauf, über die Arme bis hin zu dem Handabdruck, den er vor Jahren dort hinterlassen hatte. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf den Abdruck und drückte leicht zu.

Durch Dean fuhr ein Stromstoß. Es schien als würden sie zu einem verschmelzen. Dean hatte noch nie so sehr gewusst, dass er geliebt wurde, wie in diesem Moment.

Schließlich lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander, doch trafen sich nun erneut ihre Blicke. Jeder schien in der Seele des jeweils anderen einzutauchen, es war noch intensiver als die vielen Male davor.

Irgendwann war Dean, noch immer an Castiel gekuschelt, eingeschlafen.

Als Dean später aufwachte, spürte er, dass er noch immer auf Castiel lag, und irgendwie war ihm das peinlich. Er war noch nie der Kuscheltyp gewesen, doch mit Castiel konnte er sich fast daran gewöhnen. Castiel zog ihn sofort noch näher an sich und Dean entspannte sich wieder. Castiel gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf, was Dean mit einem leisen Schnurren quittierte. Dean war ganz gerührt, dass Castiel anscheinend eine Decke über sie gelegt hatte, denn vor ein paar Stunden waren sie noch nicht zugedeckt gewesen. Dean dachte an die vergangene Nacht und sofort überzog eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper. Er hätte es sich nie so schön vorgestellt.

Doch bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sich ihm doch eine Frage. Hatte Castiel davon gewusst? Denn zunächst hatte er sich nicht helfen lassen wollen. Dean wollte die Atmosphäre nicht zerstören, aber wissen musste er es doch.

Er stützte sich leicht auf, sodass er in die Augen des Engels blicken konnte. Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue und legte den Kopf schief.

„Du wusstest, dass das passieren würde, oder? Wolltest du deswegen meine Hilfe nicht?“

Deans Stimme war sanft, er wollte Castiel nicht verschrecken, aber sie mussten darüber reden. Castiel sah verlegen an die Decke und fuhr sich über den Nacken. Dean beugte sich vor und küsste Castiels Halsbeuge. Der Engel zuckte kurz zusammen und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was ihm deutlich misslang. Dean musste innerlich grinsen. Sein Engel konnte wahrlich süß sein, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir sehr empfindlich an unseren Flügeln sind.“

Dean küsste Castiel erneut an seinem Hals und dieser stöhnte.

„Das weiß ich, aber wusstest du, dass es auf Sex hinaus laufen würde? Dass ich dich dermaßen errege?“

Dean krabbelte nun komplett auf Castiel und hinterließ feuchte Küsse an seinem Hals. Castiel begann sich erneut unter Dean zu winden und Dean musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hatte eine Methode gefunden, seinen Engel endlich einmal locker zu bekommen.

Als Castiel ihm antwortete, konnte man deutlich hören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, zu sprechen. „Dean... Ich hab es vermutet, aber... aber nicht gewusst. Deswegen ist es eine so große Vertrauenssache. Sonst sind es meine Brüder und Schwestern. Bei ihnen ist es anders, außerdem-“

Castiel keuchte laut auf, als Deans Zähne leicht an seiner Brustwarze knabbern. Dean sah grinsend zu Castiel auf.

„Aber?“

Castiel krallte seine Hände in Deans Haare. „Oh Gott, was tust du nur mit mir?“

„Aber?“

Castiels fragender Blick zeigte, dass er erst einmal überlegen musste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Aber, wir lassen niemanden an unsere Flügel, der uns nichts bedeutet.“

Erneut sah Dean zu Castiel auf, doch dieses Mal sah er ernster aus.

„Was heißt 'etwas bedeutet'?“

Castiel zog Dean wieder zu sich herauf und küsste ihn behutsam. „Wenn wir jemanden außer unseren Geschwistern an unsere Flügel lassen, muss die Person uns sehr viel bedeuten. Wir brauchen tiefes Vertrauen und Zuneigung... Ich könnte nicht einfach irgendjemanden an mich lassen.“

Dean hörte Castiel ganz genau zu, doch verstand er immer noch nicht ganz, was er ihm mitteilen wollte. Würde er auch Sam an seine Flügel lassen?

Castiel schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn die Antwort ließ keine andere Möglichkeit zu. „Nein, würde ich nicht. Denn ihn liebe ich nicht...“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor die Worte bei Dean ankamen, doch als die Worte in sein Bewusstsein eindrangen, weiteten sich schlagartig seine Augen.

„Du-“Doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Ich liebe dich. Das hab ich schon immer getan...“

Castiel zog Dean in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Dean stimmte sofort mit ein. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sah Dean Castiel tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Dean war nie der romantische Typ gewesen, aber für Castiel würde er seine Vorsätze über Bord werfen. Außerdem wurde ihm im Moment zum ersten Mal richtig klar, dass er es ernst meinte. Viel zu lange hatte er es verdrängt, aber nun war es raus und er fühlte sich gut dabei.

Castiels Augen strahlten förmlich, noch mehr als sonst, und beide versanken in einem tiefen Kuss. „Dean?“ Aus dem Flur waren schnelle Schritte zu hören. „Dean, verdammt, wo steckst du? Es ist schon spät und du weißt doch, dass wir-“

Die Tür ging auf und ein komplett verstörter Sam stand im Raum.

Zuerst fielen ihm die vielen schwarzen Federn auf, die auf dem Boden lagen. Sofort machte er sich Sorgen. Was hatte Dean nun schon wieder mit Castiel angestellt? Doch der zweite Blick wanderte auf das Bett und als er Dean dicht an Castiel gekuschelt vorfand, stockte er.

Dean und Castiel?

Sams Augen weiteten sich und ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Dean sah mit knallrotem Kopf zwischen sich und Castiel zu seinem Bruder hindurch. Doch dieser hob die Hände und bewegte sich rückwärts aus dem Zimmer.

„Sorry, ähm, ich wollte nicht stören, ähm, ich, genau, ich gehe dann erstmal.“

Und mit einem breiter werdenden Grinsen verschwand er hinter der nun geschlossenen Tür.

Dean erlangte sein verführerisches Grinsen wieder und küsste Castiel, der das ganze schweigend mit angesehen hatte. Als Dean sich erneut von Castiel löste, glitt sein Blick wieder zu den großen Flügeln. Sams Blick auf die Federn hatten ihn wieder an die herrlich weichen Flügel erinnert. Zärtlich fuhr er über sie und Castiel begann verführerisch zu seufzen. Als Dean doch noch eine abstehende Feder fand, strich er behutsam zu ihr und zog sie vorsichtig heraus. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Castiel augenblicklich laut aufstöhnte. Dean grinste und drehte sich zurück zu seinem Engel, sodass sich erneut grün mit blau vermischte.

Kurz bevor Dean Castiel erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog, drehte er die schwarze Feder vor Castiels Gesicht und hauchte ihm sachte ins Ohr: „Wenn das so ist, habe ich wohl häufiger ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen.“

Und damit verschloss er erneut Castiels Lippen mit seinen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ihr Lieben, 
> 
> ich hoffe euch hat meine kleine Story gefallen.  
> Diese ist meine erste P18 Slash, Story die ich geschrieben habe, weswegen ich an ihr sehr hänge und sie nun auch hier mit euch teilen möchte ;-)  
> Vielleicht kennt ihr mich auch schon von Fanfiktion.de, denn ich habe mich seit kurzem dazu entschieden, auch hier meine Storys hochzuladen.
> 
> Eure Cassi


End file.
